winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Ravager
The Ravager is one of the Creatures in [https://ark.gamepedia.com/ARK_Survival_Evolved ARK: Survival Evolved]'s Aberrationexpansion. Contents hide *1Basic Info **1.1Dossier **1.2Behavior **1.3Appearance **1.4Color Scheme and Regions **1.5Drops **1.6Base Stats and Growth ***1.6.1Wild Stats Level-up *2Combat **2.1General **2.2Strategy **2.3Weaponry **2.4Dangers **2.5Weakness *3Taming **3.1KO Strategy **3.2Taming Food *4Utility **4.1Roles **4.2Weight Reduction **4.3Collectibles *5Notes/Trivia *6Gallery *7References Basic Info[edit | edit source] Dossier[edit | edit source] This dossier section is intended to be an exact copy of what the survivor Helena, the author of the dossiers has written. There may be some discrepancies between this text and the in-game creatures. Behavior[edit | edit source] The Ravager is an aggressive pack animal which usually travels in packs of 3 to 5, attacking most herbivores its size or smaller. Even without a pack, a Ravager can be very aggressive and dangerous, but if there's only one, then they won't get any buffs for being in a pack. This creature is rideable with the use of a saddle. When tamed, the Ravager is a great mount for transport or scouting; it has decent weight, speed, and stamina and it’s capable of climbing up zip lines and vines. Appearance[edit | edit source] The Ravager is a mostly hairless, quadrupedal predator. It has large ears, possibly for hunting at low light levels, and it possesses large teeth and claws for ripping apart prey. It is around the size of a dire wolf, but has a jump comparable to a thylacoleo although in a more vertical direction for overcoming obstacles. Alphas will have a reddish orange glow around them to distinguish them from the rest of their pack. Combat[edit | edit source] This section describes how to fight against this creature. General[edit | edit source] These creatures will attack you if you get too close and are powerful even at low levels, especially with its bleeding attack and the pack buff. They are a common spawn. They will sometimes run away when you approach much like raptors. Strategy[edit | edit source] Keep clear of this creature. If you are going to be attacked however, running into water occasionally will work and will sometimes break aggro, but don't always count on it. Weaponry[edit | edit source] Melee combat is not recommended with its Gnash attack. Shooting it instead with a ranged weapon at a distance works best. Dangers[edit | edit source] If you are out at "night" without a capable mount, be very careful, the Ravagers DO NOT glow and the most visible way to spot them in the dark is if you see a pack alpha. They are very fast and will easily run down a low level player. They also hunt in packs (receiving the pack bonus) and have a slow attack that "Gnashes" a player. The Gnash attack is powerful and can even kill a Spino with ease as it induces a harsh bleed. They are able to climb player placed zip lines to get to you. Be cautious! Weakness[edit | edit source] They can easily be stopped by using a bola. You can use a Raptor to attack Ravager, make 2-3 attacks, run away from Ravager's attacks, heal and attack next time (similar strategy can be used on Raptors against every slower opponent). Megalosaurus, Carno and Spino can easily kill Ravagers. Taming[edit | edit source] For general infos about domesticating a wild creature see Taming. KO Strategy[edit | edit source] Using a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Bola.png Bola will make it stand still so it's easily knocked out, like a dire wolf tame or a sabertooth. The pack bonus on Ravagers makes them more difficult to tame so it is recommended that you bola the Ravager you wish to tame and either kill its packmates or simply lead them far enough away and lose aggro. Taming Food[edit | edit source] Note that the values are for optimal cases, always bring extra supplies! For a level-dependent count of resources needed, try an external taming calculator. Utility[edit | edit source] Roles[edit | edit source] Transport/Scouting: The Ravager's decent stamina and speed, the ability to use ziplines (natural or unnatural), coupled with its jump make it an excellent early game mount. Look at a zipline until you see a cursor and jump to mount the zipline. It is able go up and down the ziplines, walk back to turn around and is able to sprint up and slide down. It is also able to jump from zipline to zipline. (Level up https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Movement_Speed.png Movement Speed and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Stamina.png Stamina) Transport: Wood, Fungal Wood, Thatch, Metal, Green Gem, Fiber, Crystal, Obsidian, and Stone weigh less while being carried by the Ravager. These resources weigh only 50% of their usual value. Hunter/Meat Gatherer: The Ravager's decent base damage coupled with its pack bonus makes it an excellent hunting animal, especially in groups. While mounted, players can use the bite attack (default lmb) for gathering things such as https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Hide.png Hide, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Chitin.png Chitin, etc., while the paw swipe attack (default rmb) will gather mostly meat. (Level up https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Melee_Damage.png Melee Damage, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Stamina.png Stamina, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Weight.png Weight) Weight Reduction[edit | edit source] The Ravager reduces the weight of the following resources by the listed amount while they are in its inventory: Collectibles[edit | edit source] Notes/Trivia[edit | edit source] For information pertaining specifically to the real-world Ravager, see the relevant Wikipedia article *The Ravager has a roar ability activated by pressing c,https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:XboxOne_Right_Stick.png. Unlike the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Direwolf.png Direwolf it cannot roar while running. If you are on a zipline this will cause them to hang upside down. *There is a saddle skin available for the Ravager. Similar to the Parasaur Founder saddle it adds a purple blanket-like piece decorated with the Ark "A" with studs on the saddle. *The Ravager is capable of climbing across zip lines and vines. On console HOLDING DOWN https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:XboxOne_Left_Stick.png while moving on the zipline increases the movement speed. *Ravagers set to follow will follow you on ziplines. However to prevent them from jumping onto the zipline in front of you it is suggested to whistle stop, get on and move up the zipline, then whistle follow again. **(Baby) Ravagers on follow will attempt to jump towards the nearest zipline to catch up with the survivor or dino they are following. *When on a zipline on a Ravager, to operate the whistle radial wheel you need to use RS to select instead of LS. *The second word of the Ravager's scientific name, Barghest, is actually the name of a creature (possibly a ghost) from English folklore which can appear in multiple forms, but usually takes the shape of a monstrous black dog. It's always considered an omen of death. *The creature was first announced in the community crunch 102 at September 9, 2017.[2] *For some reason, Ravager's roar is simliar to Carbonemys's death sound. *Like Allosaurus, when a Ravager roars, other pack member will also roar. *Tamed and Imprinted Ravager do not inflict Gnashed. *Ravager isn't immune to radiation. *Raw mutton recover Ravager's hunger around 200 points Category:Beasts Category:Creatures